Bonded By Food
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Chap. 3 Updated! Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu saja bertengkar. Hingga kemudian mereka meminum Love Me, air mineral ajaib yang membuat mereka 'terikat' satu sama lain. / ChangKyu! / Comedy-Romance / GaJe/ Berminat?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Bonded By Food

Pairing : ChangKyu, EunHae, dll (akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Rate : T

Genre : BoysLove, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy

Lenght : Chapter

Summary : Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu saja bertengkar. Hingga kemudian mereka meminum Love Me, air mineral ajaib yang membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa gunanya memiliki tubuh setinggi 1.8 meter, kalau hanya bisa memasukkan bola dua kali dalam sepuluh menit?"

Kyuhyun yang hampir saja melemparkan bola basket yang kedua-puluh-lima kalinya sontak menahan gerakannya.

Dilihatnya seorang namja jangkung –yang tadi berkata sinis padanya– berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Yah! Apa menurutmu kau lebih baik dariku?!" balasnya ketus.

Namja itu menyeringai, sedikit lebar. "Yeah... aku memang lebih baik darimu!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Berikan bola itu padaku."

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun melempar bola berwarna oranye bergaris-garis hitam itu.

'Memangnya tubuh setinggi 1.9 meternya itu bisa membuatnya memasukkan bola dari jarak sejauh–'

Dug

Dug

Dug

Terlihat tangan lebar itu dengan lihai mendribble bola, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun terpana.

Satu lagi ketukan di tanah –dalam kasus ini lantai lapangan indoor– dan bola itu mendarat dengan sempurna di tengah-tengah ring. Dilempar dari jarak sepuluh meter.

'–itu...'

"See?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya tajam. "Cih. Menyebalkan. Eum, by the way, kau siapa? Bukan siswa disini, kan?"

"Ani. Aku siswa disini."

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekelilingmu!"

"Itu pasti karena kau bukan orang yang terkenal di sekolah!"

"Yah! Memangnya siapa yang tak mengenali kapten tim basket yang paling keren dan tampan ini?!"

"Tim... basket?"

"Ne! Aku kapten tim basket! Wae?!"

"Hah, pantas saja aku tidak kenal. Aku tak akan mau menonton permainan aneh yang dinamakan basket itu! Mana ada permainan yang pemainnya seperti jerapah afrika semua?!"

"MWOYA?! KAU CARI MASALAH DENGANKU, EOH?!"

"Ani. Aku tak mencari masalah denganmu! Kau yang mencari masalah denganku!"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Akupun tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku? Kau tak mengenalku? Hahahaha... kudet(?) sekali kau!"

"Memangnya se**terkenal **apakah dirimu itu, hm?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Juara pertama olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional, pemegang juara umum di setiap tahunnya, dan– "

"–seorang pecundang."

"Mworago?"

"Aku benar, kan? Kau pecundang! Kuulangi sekali lagi. Pe-cun-dang!"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kau... menyebalkan!"

Dengan langkah menghentak, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan 'laknat' itu. Masih dengan muka merah padam.

"Heh... Bukannya kau yang menyebalkan?" cibir sang namja jangkung seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

.

"Kapten tim basket sekolah kita, siapa namanya?"

"Eh?" Henry yang tengah asyik menyantap sushi-nya, menoleh dengan cepat.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai peduli dengan sekitarmu, Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Namja itu menyebalkan."

"Nugu?"

"Kapten tim basket itu! Dia benar-benar sok! Menyebalkan! Arrrgghh! Jerapah afrika bodoooooh!"

Henry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan Changmin?"

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun membeo.

"Ne. Shim Changmin. Itu namanya."

"Kau... Awas saja kau, Shim Changmin..."

Henry meneguk ludahnya melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Eh? Nugu?"

"Berani sekali mengataiku jerapah afrika."

"Min?"

"Tingkahnya benar-benar sok. Belagu sekali. Mentang-mentang punya otak encer. Dia tidak tau apa, kalau otakku juga tak kalah encer?!"

"Yaa, Shim Changmin!"

"Melempar bola basket dari jarak dua meter saja tidak bisa. Benar-benar pecundang!"

Plak!

Changmin tersentak ketika pipi kanannya ditampar oleh Yunho, sunbae yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri.

"Sakit, hyung... Kenapa menamparku, sih?" tanya Changmin sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Kau itu! Sedaritadi asyik bicara sendiri! Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?"

"Kalau tak salah ingat –sebenarnya sih, aku juga tak akan diuntungkan bila mengingatnya– namanya Cho... Kyu... Hyun? Ya, sepertinya itu namanya."

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Namja terpintar dalam matematika di sekolah kita itu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Oke... Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Yunho.

"Huuh... Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun..."

Yunho mundur satu langkah, merasakan aura setan dari tubuh namsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sejauh yang ia lihat, seluruh kursi di kantin telah terisi penuh.

"Sepertinya tidak ada kursi lagi..." ucapnya lemas.

"Hey! Disana!" pekik Henry ketika matanya melihat satu meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pemakainya.

Dengan segera Henry menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju tempat itu. Namun...

Bruk...

Kyuhyun melotot kaget melihat kursi yang akan ia tempati, diduduki oleh seorang namja yang kemarin baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam blacklist nya.

Shim Changmin.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau?!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ini tempat dudukku." jawab Changmin cuek.

"Tempat dudukmu kau bilang? Memangnya disini terdapat tulisan 'Milik Shim Changmin' begitu?!"

Changmin mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat."

"Kau...!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kita bisa makan di kelas atau di taman belakang. Kita pergi saja, yuk!" Henry menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun. Sedikit merasa malu karena kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak bisa, Henry-ya! Kita yang lebih dulu sampai disini!" elak Kyuhyun, menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

"Kalian memang sampai lebih dahulu. Tapi aku yang duluan menempatinya!" Changmin balas menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Hingga seolah-olah mereka saling melempar petir lewat tatapan mereka.

"Hey... hey... hey... what's going here?" Yoochun, salah seorang anggota tim basket, bertanya. Ditatapnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Dia ingin merebut tempatku, hyung." jawab Changmin tanpa melepas deathglarenya.

"Ne? Merebut katamu? Hey... siapa disini yang merebut?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ah, jadi begitu masalahnya. Eung... Kyuhyun-ssi, kau dan temanmu bisa duduk disini." ujar Yoochun dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Mwo? Aku tak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja pada pecundang ini, hyung!" seru Changmin, menunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Siapa yang kau sebut pecundang, jerapah afrika?!" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Aku bukan jerapah afrika!"

"Aku juga bukan pecundang!"

"Bodoh!"

"Galah berjalan!"

"Payah!"

"Tiang jemuran jelek!"

"Yaaa! Hentikaaaan!" Yoochun terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan teriakan 'frustasi'nya.

"Shim Changmin, kau ikut aku sekarang juga! Kita ada rapat untuk pertandingan basket besok lusa!"

Tanpa babibu, Yoochun segera menyeret Changmin darisana. Dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum puas karenanya.

"Jja! Kita makan!"

.

.

.

"Ugh... Dia benar-benar membuat moodku hancur seketika!" umpat Changmin dalam hati. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya.

Namun kemudian seulas seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku tau cara membuatmu jera, Cho Kyuhyun." tekatnya(?) –masih– dalam hati.

.

.Flashback.

.

"Gureom, rapat hari ini kita akhiri sampai disini. Annyeong jumuseyo, yeorobun!"

Yunho segera merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku. Ujung matanya menangkap sang namdongsaeng tengah menekurkan dagunya di atas meja dengan muka masam.

"Min, ada masalah, eoh?" tanya Yunho perhatian. Seluruh peserta rapat telah keluar ruangan, hingga tinggal mereka berdua.

Namun Changmin tetap diam. Yunho pun berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Siapa tau itu akan mengembalikan mood Changmin yang sepertinya -dan memang- sedang down.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau besok ada acara penyambutan kepala sekolah baru. Kau akan datang, kan, Min?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Ne? Aku malah tidak tau tentang hal itu."

Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin mulai tertarik. "Ne... Dan aku yakin disana akan ada banyak sekali makanan."

Kali ini Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya antusias. "Tak ada alasan untuk tidak datang, hyung!"

"Hahaha... tentu saja. Kajja, kita pulang! Hari sudah semakin gelap."

.

.Flashback End.

.

Selanjutnya Changmin terus berjalan sampai rumahnya dengan seringai bahagia(?) terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Tak menyadari bahwa Yunho mulai ngeri melihatnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini aula sekolah nampak ramai oleh para murid dan guru. Serangkaian huruf yang ditulis besar-besar membentuk kalimat 'SELAMAT DATANG, KEPALA SEKOLAH BARU!' terlihat jelas di dinding bagian depan.

Balon-balon, pita, juga confetti yang baru saja digunakan bertebaran dimana-mana. Acara memang telah selesai. Kini tibalah saatnya untuk makan siang.

Kyuhyun menatap bosan pada antrean panjang yang terbentuk untuk mengambil makanan. Ia malas jika harus turut serta dalam antrean panjang itu.

"Eung... Kyuhyun-ssi. I-ini ada kimchi untukmu." ujar seorang yeoja culun dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikepang dua, seraya menyerahkan semangkuk kimchi. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Namun diterimanya juga makanan itu, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Yeoja itupun pergi dengan wajah gelisah. Dan Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya.

'Hmm... Lumayan, daripada tidak makan siang.'

Dengan sedikit tak sabar, ia mulai menyendok kimchinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Namun kunyahanannya tiba-tiba melambat. Kimchi ini rasanya benar-benar...

"Huaaaaahh! Pedaaasss!"

Changmin tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah kebingungan mencari air minum. Pertunjukan ini sangat menarik baginya!

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan aula. Suasana yang ramai membuatnya semakin sulit mendapatkan air minum. Kantin tidak buka hari ini. Memangnya untuk apa orang-orang pergi ke kantin, kalau mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis di aula sekolah?

Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga ia pun berhenti di sebuah kedai yang terletak di seberang sekolahnya. Kedai itu sudah hampir tutup. Hanya tersisa dua buah botol berisi air putih di atas meja. Segera saja Kyuhyun meraih botol itu dan meminumnya cepat.

"T-tuan! Chamkan! I-itu...!" sang penjual berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun dengan tergagap. Tapi itu terlalu terlambat.

"Haaah... Segar...! Gamsahamnida, ahjussi. Berapa harganya?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan seluruh isi botol tersebut.

"S-sebenarnya i-itu..." sang penjual menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ahjussi kenapa? Hmm... begini saja deh! Tinggal satu botol lagi, aku beli sekalian saja! Biar dagangan ahjussi habis! Ini uangnya! Annyeong, ahjussi!"

Setelah mengucapkannya –juga memberikan uang, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke sekolahnya, dengan sebotol air minum di tangannya.

"Huwaaa! Ampun, hyung! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi! Aku janji!"

Dilihatnya Changmin sedang berlari-lari menghindari kejaran Yunho. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat tikungan tempat parkir merasakan tangannya ditarik ke parkiran dan bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau menarikku seperti- hmmph!"

Kyuhyun meronta ketika mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan lebar Changmin.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Kalau sampai hyungku tau aku ada disini, ku jamin kau tak akan selamat dariku!" ancam Changmin.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Changmin tersenyum melihat Yunho berlari melewati tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hmmpphh!" Kyuhyun kembali meronta. Changmin akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas, kau tau?" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

"Eh? Ada air minum!" menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun, Changmin merampas sebotol air mineral tadi dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Itu milikku!"

Changmin meneguk air minum itu hingga tak bersisa. "Huaah... Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ck. Menyebalkan!"

Changmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Matanya tertuju pada botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Love me? Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah merk air mineral." gumam Changmin.

Diputarnya botol itu hingga menampilkan sisi lain dari bagian informasi.

**'Hanya tersedia di toko tertentu, dan hanya terdapat dua botol di setiap toko. Warning : Dua orang yang meminum masing-masing botol akan terikat satu sama lain.'**

Kyuhyun beranjak. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, membersihkannya dari kotoran.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Terima kasih telah membuat moodku hancur, Shim Changmin-ssi."

"Namja aneh." gumam Changmin setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

Changmin kembali menatap botol kosong di tangannya.

"Terikat satu sama lain? Aneh sekali. Tapi apa maksudnya?"

'Sudahlah, Shim Changmin. Abaikan saja. Pasti itu cuma iseng.' Changmin tersenyum menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya, benar. Pasti cuma iseng. Lagipula tidak terjadi apapun dengan diriku..."

Hmm... Benarkah tidak terjadi apapun padamu? Pada kalian?

.

To Be Continued~

.

Annyeong, yeorobun! JejeKyu kembali lagi dengan FF terbaru! ChangKyu couple lagi! Yeay! *tebar-angpao(?)* Judulnya juga keren : Bonded By Food = BBF XD #abaikan -_-

Kali ini JejeKyu mencoba bikin chapter fiction, dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Yaah... akan menjadi chapter fiction kalo readerdeul berkenan mereview-minta-dilanjut sih... :D

Jadi, bagi readerdeul yang sedang ada di rumah, di mall *beli baju buat lebaran, mungkin*, di jalan, ataupun yang di rumah saudara *lagi pada mudik, kan, ya? JejeKyu sih mudik ke rumah nenek cuma 10-15 menit perjalan. Itupun sama sekali gak ada macet B) #curcol*...

**REVIEW NE?!^^**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Bonded By Food

Pairing : **ChangKyu**, EunHae, dll (akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Rate : T

Genre : BoysLove, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy

Lenght : Chapter

Summary : Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu saja bertengkar. Hingga kemudian mereka meminum Love Me, air mineral ajaib yang membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha...!"

Minho sontak menoleh ke pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Dilihatnya sang kakak, Changmin, tengah tertawa riang.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu di sekolah, hingga kau tertawa begitu keras, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha... Ne! Ini saaaaaangat lucu! Hahaha..." jawab Changmin masih dengan tertawa.

Minho lebih memilih mengacuhkan tingkah Changmin yang aneh itu, dan kembali menaruh atensinya pada majalah sport yang tadi dibacanya.

Sementara Changmin masih saja tertawa. Rasanya begitu geli melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan menahan pedas.

Ya, ialah yang menuang cabai bubuk satu botol penuh ke dalam kimchi yang dimakan Kyuhyun. Dan itu jugalah yang menyebabkan Yunho mengejar-ngejarnya –dengan penuh kemarahan kalau perlu ditambahkan– tadi siang.

Haaah... dasar evil...

Tiba-tiba tawa Changmin terhenti ketika dirasakannya perutnya berbunyi.

"Minho-ya, Umma masak apa hari ini?" tanya Changmin seraya berjalan ke meja makan.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." jawab Minho acuh.

Changmin segera membuka tudung saji di meja makan. Matanya berbinar-binar mendapati begitu banyak makanan tersaji disana.

"Huaaah! Itadakimasu!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Changmin langsung menyantap makanan yang dijamin lezat itu.

Satu piring...

Dua piring...

Tiga piring...

Empat piring...

E-ehm... Li-lima piring...

Selesai dengan piring kelimanya, Changmin menatap bingung pada perutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kenyang-kenyang juga, sih?! Aish!" diacak-acaknya rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Omo! Hyung, kau makan lima porsi?!" Minho yang baru saja mau makan, terkejut mendapati lima tumpuk piring bekas makanan Changmin di meja makan.

Changmin mendesah gusar. Rasanya tadi pagi ia sudah sarapan kok! Ditambah tadi siang ia makan cukup banyak di sekolah. Tapi kenapa malam ini, ketika ia merasakan lapar, lima porsi pun tak cukup?!

"Huaaa...! Minho-ya...! apa yang terjadi padakuu?! Huaaa...!"

Minho sweatdrop melihat hyungnya bertingkah OOC seperti itu. Namun tetap saja ia ikut bingung. Serakus-rakusnya Changmin, lima porsi itu minimal untuk sehari. Bukan sekali makan seperti ini!

"Mungkin kau sedang sakit, hyung." tebak Minho.

"Sakit? Aku sehat-sehat saja kok!" bantah Changmin.

"Hmm... Coba kau pikir-pikir lagi. Mungkin... terjadi sesuatu padamu hari ini?"

Changmin terdiam, berpikir.

"Ah!" pekik Changmin kemudian. Membuat Minho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tau sesuatu!" lanjutnya. Ia pun segera berlari keluar rumah.

'Ya. Pasti karena itu!'

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Cho...

.

"Appa... Cepat pimpin do'anya... Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Umma..." rengek Kyuhyun ketika Tn Cho baru saja duduk di kursi makan.

"Hahaha... Baiklah, mari kita mulai do'anya." ucap Tn. Cho, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lantunan do'a.

"Selamat makan!"

Keluarga Cho makan dengan tenang. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat kelaparan.

"Umma, aku mau tambah." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan piringnya yang kini sudah tandas.

"Eh... Tumben sekali kau minta tambah." Ny. Cho meraih piring Kyuhyun dan mulai mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk.

"Hehehe... Aku lapar sekali, Umma..." jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sama seperti Changmin. Hingga porsi keempat, Kyuhyun belum juga merasa kenyang.

Tn. Cho, Ny. Cho, dan Cho Ahra, menatap heran pada si bungsu yang masih memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Setelah piring keempatnya habis, Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya pada piring yang telah kosong di depannya. Menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk-tuk' kecil. Kyuhyun bingung. Ia berpikir...

"Ini aneh... Ada apa dengan perutku?" gumamnya pelan. Hingga yang lain tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sejak kapan uri Kyu jadi food monster seperti ini?" dahi Ahra berkerut heran.

"Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu pada perutmu? Perlukah kita pergi ke dokter?" tanya Ny. Cho khawatir.

"Hmmf... Aniya, Umma. Nan gwenchana..." jawab Kyuhyun. "Mungkin aku memang sedang lapar berat. Hehehe..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mendengarnya, Ahra segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Biar aku saja, Noona."

Kyuhyunpun pergi ke ruang tamu. Dibukanya pintu itu.

"Shim Changmin?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku perlu bicara denganmu." ucap sang tamu yang ternyata Changmin itu.

"Eung... Sepertinya aku juga perlu bicara denganmu."

Kyuhyun segera keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah taman kecil di samping rumahnya. Changmin mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka duduk di sepasang ayunan biru yang cat nya mulai mengelupas disana-sini.

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku." ucap Kyuhyun. Sepasang kakinya bergerak pelan. Membuat ayunan itu ikut bergerak maju-mundur.

Changmin hanya diam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Malam ini perutku terasa sangat lapar. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih saja lapar."

Changmin tersentak. "Eh?! Jadi kau juga seperti itu?!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau juga?!"

"Sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu pada kita!"

"Iya! Aku tau! Tapi apa yang membuat kita menjadi monster makanan seperti ini?!"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan air minum tadi?" ucap Changmin akhirnya. Mengeluarkan pemikirannya sejak dari rumah tadi.

"Air minum?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne. Air minum yang aku dapat darimu tadi siang. Disana tertulis : Dua orang yang meminum masing-masing botol akan terikat satu sama lain." Changmin menjelaskan. "Apakah kau juga meminum air minum yang sama?"

"Ah! Jadi itu... Ne, aku juga meminum air itu sebelumnya! Lagipula di kedai penjualnya hanya tersisa dua."

"Dua...?"

_'Hanya tersedia di toko tertentu, dan hanya terdapat dua botol di setiap toko.'_

"Ne. Hanya ada dua. Ada apa?"

"Ah! Pasti karena itu! Ayo kita cari botolnya! Siapa tau disana ada petunjuk!" Changmin beranjak dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan refleks. Namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Kemana kita mencari botol itu?"

"Aku membuang botolnya di tempat sampah tempat parkir sekolah."

"Eum! Baiklah!"

Dan merekapun segera berlari menuju sekolah yang berjarak 30 meter dari sana...

... Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

"Hyukie... Mereka berdua namja!"

"Lalu kenapa kalu mereka namja, Hae-ya?"

"Eeung... Tidak sih. Tapi kalau itu bereaksi pada mereka, bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Kurasa itu tak masalah. Ramuan itu hanya akan bereaksi jika benar ada cinta di antara mereka. Tapi bila mereka memang tidak berjodoh, tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun kok! Kau tenang saja, ne..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba untuk percaya padamu. Tapi kalau Choi songsaenim tau, aku tidak ikut-ikut ya!"

"Hmmf... Iya deh..."

.

"Aku yakin, kok, tadi kubuang disini!"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Aku yakin sekali, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. Ia dan Changmin telah mencari di seluruh tempat sampah di sekolah –karena tak mendapati botol yang dicari di tempat sampah parkiran. Dan mereka akhirnya kembali lagi ke parkiran.

Changmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya melalui mulut. Mencoba membuat pikirannya tenang.

"Meow... meow..."

Klontang!

Kedua namja tinggi itu menoleh serempak ke belakang. Terdapat seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap disana. Juga sesuatu yang sedang dimainkan oleh sang kucing, yang membuat mereka memekik senang.

"Botolnya!"

Segera saja Changmin mengambil botol kosong itu. Botol yang kini dipenuhi goresan –akibat cakaran sang kucing.

Kyuhyun ikut bergabung untuk melihat botol tersebut.

**'Customer Service : NO CALLING! Langsung datang ke tempat produksi : Prof. Dr. Hyukjae Lee., Jl. Ros Sharon, Nowon, Korea Selatan.'**

"Apa? Tidak ada nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi?! Gila! Apa perusahaan air minum itu terlalu miskin untuk membeli sebuah ponsel bekas?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot.

"Haah... Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus kesana!" Changmin pasrah.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Min. Dan perutku masih terasa lapar!" Kyuhyun mengelus pelan perutnya, yang semenit yang lalu kembali berbunyi.

Changmin berdecak sebal. "Memangnya hanya kau?! Aku juga, tau! Aish! Ini menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus terikat denganmu, sih?! Tidak level sekali!"

"Yah! Memangnya aku mau terikat dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu!" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

Sesaat mereka hanya diam.

"Sudahlah!" ucap Changmin akhirnya. "Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar saat ini!"

"Hng... Kau benar. Jadi bagaimana? Kita harus menunggu sampai besok?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Sudah setengah sepuluh. Dan Nowon itu cukup jauh dari sini."

"Setengah sepuluh?! Jadi kita menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk mencari botol minuman aneh itu?!" Kyuhyun mencak-mencak(?)

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kita butuh istirahat untuk pencarian kita besok." Changmin hampir melangkah pergi ketika dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Eum... Ada baiknya kita memiliki nomor masing-masing."

Changmin mengangguk. "Yah... Kurasa kau benar. Kemarikan poselmu!"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Changmin.

Selesai mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel Kyuhyun, Changmin pun mengembalikan ponsel pintar itu pada pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel. Nanti saja kirimi aku pesan atau misscall."

"Hm, baiklah. Hoahm... Ayo pulang! Aku lelah. Dan..."

Kruyuk...

"...lapar."

"Ugh... Perutku juga sangat lapar." keluh Changmin, mengelus perutnya.

"Besok kita harus menemukan obatnya!"

"Ya! Harus!"

.

"Darimana saja, Kyu? Dan tamu tadi siapa?" tanya Ny. Cho setelah Kyuhyun memasuki pintu.

"Hmm... Hanya pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat. Dan yang barusan... ugh, bolehkah aku tak menjawabnya saja?" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Ny. Cho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oke... Lalu, apakah perutmu amsih terasa lapar?"

"A-ah... itu... sudah tidak lapar lagi, kok, Umma. Hehehe..." Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Baiklah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, jangan sungkan untuk membicarakannya dengan Umma, ne? Kau sudah menjadi anakku selama 17 tahun 6 bulan."

"Umma! Umurku baru 16 tahun lebih 9 bulan!"

"Tapi ketika kau ada di perut Umma, kau sudah menjadi anak Umma, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa terpaksa.

"Gomawo, Umma. Aku pasti akan menceritakan masalahku pada Umma kok!"

'Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ne. Cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan pergi tidur!"

"Ne, arraso..."

Menuruti perintah sang Umma, Kyuhyunpun segera masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat gigi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Baru saja kedua kelopak matanya akan terpejam, ia segera ingat sesuatu.

Diambilnya ponselnya dari bawah bantal, lalu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Max... Changmin? Hah, apakah tidak ada nama lain yang lebih konyol dari ini?" gumamnya.

Setelah menekan 'send', Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

...

From : Max Changmin! B)

Ne.

...

"Apa? Hanya begini balasannya? Ugh... Dasar jerapah afrika!"

.

.

.

Pagi yang ramai namun damai.

Terdengar cicitan burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan, suara bel sepeda tua milik tukang pos, teriakan riang anak-anak yang tengah bermain bersama, dan gemericik air yang mengalir dari pancuran yang terletak di halaman rumah .

Namun semua kedamaian itu tak berlaku untuk seorang namja yang masih tertidur dengan bergelung selimut tebal.

Ah, ia tak tidur rupanya. Tepatnya, ia ingin tidur. Dan sejak tadi malam perutnya tak berhenti berbunyi.

Disibaknya selimut buatan Turki itu dengan kasar. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya, dan bersandar pada bedboard.

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Frustasi.

Andai saja ia tak membeli –dan meminum– dan Changmin tak merebut salah satu dari air mineral aneh itu, mungkin semua tak akan seperti ini.

Dan andai saja ia tak menerima kimchi pedas dari yeoja culun kemarin, ia tak akan meminum air mineral bermerk Love Me itu.

Ia mengerang kesal memikirkannya.

"Kyuu! Ireona! Cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat!"

Terdengar suara Ummanya yang melengking. Membuat namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

.

"Kyu!" sekali lagi Henry mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nampak tak fokus seharian ini. Namja itu hanya duduk dengan menopang dagu, sementara pikirannya entah berkelana kemana.

Hingga terdengar bunyi bel tiga kali, pertanda bahwa seluruh pelajaran pada hari ini selesai sudah.

"Kau ada masalah, Kyu?" tanya Henry pada Kyuhyun ketika keduanya berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah.

"Hng? A-ani. Nan gwenchanayo." Kyuhyun tersenyum menutupi.

"Kau itu... Kalau ada masalah, bicarakanlah denganku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lapangan outdoor. Para pemain basket tengah melakukan latihan untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan esok hari.

Tatapan Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada seorang namja jangkung yang sedang berlari-lari, mencoba merebut bola. Namun selalu saja gagal.

'Changmin kelihatan lelah. Dia jadi tidak fokus dengan latihannya.' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Henry-ya, kau duluan saja, ne! Aku masih ada urusan disini."

"Ah, gurae? Baiklah, hati-hati, Kyu!"

Selepas kepulangan Henry, Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil ke pinggir lapangan.

"Shim Changmin!" panggilnya.

Sontak sang pemilik nama langsung menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Changmin terlihat berbicara dengan Yunho, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa masih lama latihannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm... Yunho hyung bilang latihan akan selesai dua jam lagi." jawab Changmin seraya menyeka keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Apa? Selama itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita kemarin?!"

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku... akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan yang lain. Mungkin pangkatku sebagai ketua tim, bisa membantu."

"Ya sudah. Cepat sana!"

Changmin mendengus. Tak bisakah namja Cho ini berkata dengan nada biasa ketika berbicara dengannya?

Tanpa berlama-lama, Changmin kembali ke lapangan.

"Hmm... Yeorobun, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" tanyanya pada anggota yang lain.

"Memangnya ada apa, Min? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho menwakili.

"Eung... Itu... aku dan Kyuhyun harus..." bola mata Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kalau dijelaskan tentu mereka tak akan percaya.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan penuh arti.

"Aah... Gurae... Tentu kau boleh pergi sekarang, Kapten! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Changmin mengernyit melihat teman-temannya tersenyum seperti sedang –dan memang– menggodanya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan pergi mengambil tasnya.

"Dasar anak itu. Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar?" pikir para anggota tim basket.

"Kajja! Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Changmin setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun.

"Badanmu bau, Min. Kau yakin ingin pergi dengan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya.

"Ck! Kau itu! Baik... baik... Aku akan ganti baju dulu di toilet. Kau mau ikut?" ucap Changmin sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tunggu di parkiran saja! Lima menit!" Kyuhyun segera pergi dengan semburat merah membias di kedua pipinya.

~ Lima menit kemudian~

"Hm... Tepat waktu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Changmin yang baru saja kembali dari toilet untuk mengganti seragam basket dengan seragam sekolah, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau bawa botolnya?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil botol 'terkutuk' itu, lalu diberikannya pada Changmin.

"Nowon... Okay! Kita pergi sekarang!" Changmin segera menghampiri motornya. Dipakainya helm fullface berwarna merah miliknya. Tak lupa ia menyodorkan helm lain dengan warna biru pada Kyuhyun.

"Ready?" tanya Changmin dari balik helmnya.

"Of course YES!" jawab Kyuhyun berseru.

"LET'S GOOOO!"

.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Changmin menatap sekitar. Hanya ada tanah kosong disana. Kecuali sebuah rumah sederhana bercat cream di sisi kiri jalan.

"Eum! Menurut alamatnya, ini benar rumah produksinya kok!" Kyuhyun kembali membaca bagian informasi di botol kosong itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah yang nampak sepi itu. Changmin mengetuk pintu dari kayu jati itu dengan pelan, takut tepatnya.

"Ne! Chamkaman!" seru suara dari dalam.

CKLEK!

"Ah, ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang namja berambut pirang yang diperkirakan merupakan sang pemilik rumah.

"Nngg... Apa benar ini rumah produksi air mineral merk Love Me?" tanya Changmin lirih.

"Ah! Exactly! Selamat datang di rumah produksi air mineral Love Me!"

Kyuhyun sweatdrop melihat namja aneh itu.

"Eung, jadi... Anda Lee Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya Changmin lagi. Kali ini sudah lebih berani.

"Ne, joneun Hyukjae imnida." Sang namja yang ternyata adalah Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum lebar. Hingga menampilkan gusi merah muda miliknya.

"Joneun Changmin imnida. Dan yang disebelahku ini Cho Kyu-"

"Kau terlalu lama, Changmin-ah! Yaa! Hyukjae-ssi! Cepat beritahu kami bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan ini!" Kyuhyun memotong dengan bentakannya.

Changmin dan Hyukjae menciut dibuatnya.

"A-ah... Ku-kutukan?" Hyukjae bertanya takut-takut.

"Ne. Jadi begini, setelah meminum air mineral produk anda, setiap kami makan, berapa kalipun itu, kami tak bisa merasakan kenyang." jelas Changmin.

Walau sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin 'menghabisi' namja berambut blonde di depannya ini –yang bahkan tak menyuruh tamunya masuk dan membiarkannya berdiri di depan pintu– dengan lidah tajamnya yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun, namun ia rasa berbuat ramah mungkin bisa lebih membantu.

"Y-yeah... Lalu?" Hyukjae membenarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Kami tidak bisa terus-terusan merasa lapar."

"Umumnya hal ini hanya akan berlangsung dalam semalam. Tapi sepertinya kalian mengalami hal yang tidak umum. Hehehe..."

"Maksud anda?"

"Begini... Pada beberapa produk kami, memang kadang terjadi kecacatan yang menyebabkan suatu hal yang... yeah, seperti yang kalian alami ini. Namun itu bisa dihilangkan, kok!"

"Caranya?!" kali ini Kyuhyun menyahut antusias.

Hyukjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Efek samping ini akan hilang setelah kurang lebih dua sampai empat minggu..."

"Maksudmu kami harus terus kelaparan sampai satu bulan, begitu?! Yang benar saja!"

Hyukjae mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku belum selesai, bodoh! Ah, maksudku, Cho Kyu-ssi. Untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar itu, kalian harus makan dengan saling menyuapi."

"Setiap makan kami harus saling menyuapi?!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan mata membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

"Begitulah..."

"Kau bercanda?! Pasti ada obatnya, kan?! Katakan! Cepat katakan!" Kyuhyun mengguncang kedua bahu Hyukjae.

"Kyu! Hentikan!" Changmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari Hyukjae. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak percaya pada anda, Hyukjae-ssi. Pasti ini hanya keisengan anda saja, bukan? Kyuhyun-ah, Kajja, kita pulang! Pasti ada sesuatu yang logis yang dapat menjelaskan keadaan kita!"

Kyuhyun memicing tajam pada Hyukjae sebelum ikut pergi bersama Changmin.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

"Bagaimana, Hyukie?"

"Kurasa mereka benar-benar jodoh. Efek minuman itu terjadi pada mereka. Dari enam botol yang kita sebarkan, baru mereka berdua saja yang berhasil."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau efek itu tak dapat dihilangkan?"

"Hmm... Molla. Semoga saja percobaan sihir kita berhasil. Karena sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan mantra atau ramuan yang cocok sebagai penangkalnya."

"Yah! Kau itu! Ya sudahlah. Terserahmu saja! Kalau Choi songsaenim tau, aku tidak ikut-ikutan!"

"Hae chagi-ya... Kau kejam~"

"Biarin! Memangnya aku peduli...?!"

.

Malam ini terasa teramat sangat sulit bagi Cho Kyuhyun –dan juga Shim Changmin– untuk memejamkan matanya. Perutnya terus-terusan berbunyi minta diisi. Dan yang menyebalkannya, walaupun diisi satu truk penuh donatpun, perutnya masih saja keroncongan.

"Ugh... Lapar... Umma..."

Dielusnya perut ratanya dengan sedikit frustasi.

"Kalau kelaparan seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa fokus dengan sekolahku besok? Ugh... Lapar..."

Eh? Tunggu sebentar!

"Besok... Bukankah Changmin ada pertandingan basket besok? Kalau lapar begini bagaimana dia bisa bermain dengan benar?! Aish...!"

_"Untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar itu, kalian harus makan dengan saling menyuapi."_

Kembali terngiang ucapan Hyukjae tadi siang.

"Hmmf... Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

"Min-ah? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir karena melihat wajah sang kapten tim basket itu terlihat pucat. Bahkan ketika yang lainnya sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan antusiasme tinggi, Changmin hanya melakukannya dengan malas-malasan dan lemas.

"Ani, aku hanya lapar." jawab Changmin jujur. Membuat Yunho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aaah... Aku tau! Pasti kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun-ssi setelah kencan kalian kemarin!" tebak Yunho, terlihat sangat pasti.

"Mwo?! Yaa, Hyung! Kemarin kami tidak– "

"Changmin-ah!"

Kedua namja tinggi itu menoleh pada asal suara. Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan sebuah kotak bekal makanan di tangannya.

"Hey! Ada apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kamudian menjawab.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Kau ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Yah!"

Changmin tak jadi melontarkan protesnya karena Kyuhyun segera mengajaknya berlari saat itu juga.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Semoga mereka kembali sebelum pukul sepuluh."

.

"Yaa, bodoh! Apa-apaan kau manarikku seperti itu, hah?!" Changmin mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat tarikan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan berhenti berteriak seperti yeoja, jerapah!"

Kyuhyun memeriksa keadaan sekitarnya, memastikan kalau hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau menarikku ke laboratorium Fisika?"

"Diamlah!" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai lab. Fisika yang sedang kosong ini.

Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya di otaknya, ikut duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membuka kotak bekalnya. Menampakkan nasi goreng beijing yang nampak lezat dan dua buah sendok yang dibungkus tisu. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu sendok itu dan menyendok nasi gorengnya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintahnya dengan tangan memegang sendok –yang mengambang di udara.

"A-apa?" Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kubilang, buka mulutmu, jerapah afrika dungu!"

"Yaa hmmp! Nyam... nyam... nyam..." Changmin mengunyah nasi goreng yang disuapkan Kyuhyun secara paksa ke mulutnya.

'Ayolah... Semoga ini berhasil...' batin Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas.

Glek.

Changmin terdiam setelah menelan nasi gorengnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menunggu.

"Hey! Aku merasakan makanan ini masuk ke perutku!" ujar Changmin senang. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut senang.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku!" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, mengisyaratkan pada Changmin agar menyuapinya. Namun Changmin malah memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung.

Kyuhyun merengut dibuatnya. "Yaa! Suapi aku!"

"H-hah? O-oke..." Changmin mengambil sendok lainnya, dan menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulut Kyuhyun dengan sedikit segan –atau grogi?

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya perlahan.

"Kau benar! Makanan ini terasa masuk ke dalam perutku! Berbeda dengan makanan yang kumakan kemarin!"

Kembali disendoknya makanan buatan ayahnya itu, lalu menyuapkannya pada Changmin. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya makanan itu tandas dalam dua menit.

"Hey, bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali melanjutkan pemanasanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meneguk air minumnya. Kali ini air biasa -_-

"Ah, kau benar. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke lapangan." Changmin beranjak. Kyuhyun mengikuti.

"Kau akan ke kelas?" tanya Changmin.

"Hmm... Molla. Saat ini kelasku harusnya sedang jam pelajaran olahraga. Tapi mengingat Kang songsaenim akan mengawasi jalannya pertandingan basketmu itu, kurasa aku tak akan membuat diriku bosan di kelas."

"Gurae? Bagaimana kalau kau melihat pertandinganku saja?"

Mungkin sebelumnya ia akan langsung menolak dengan tegas permintaan itu. Namun melihat Changmin sangat antusias, Kyuhyun mulai menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah... Kurasa melihat para jerapah afrika berlari-lari sambil mendribble bola, itu cukup menarik!" Kyuhyun berlari kencang setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu. Menghindari Changmin yang mulai mengejarnya dengan aura membunuh. Keduanya tertawa lepas kemudian.

"Kau... hah... hah... cepat masuk dan beri aku kemenangan! hah... hah..." ucap Kyuhyun ngos-ngosan.

"Hah... hah... tentu! memangnya... hah... hah... aku pernah kalah?!" sahut Changmin.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku!" tantang Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Fine! Tapi kalau aku menang, kau harus memberiku hadiah!" Changmin ikut menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hadiah?" Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau minta?"

"Eum..." Changmin bergumam dengan pose berpikir. " Bagaimana kalau... ciuman?"

"Hah?!" sontak Kyuhyun kaget mendengarnya. "Kau gila?! Lagipula untuk apa kau minta kucium?!"

"Hahaha... Aniya! Aku hanya bercanda! Mana mau bibirku yang seksi ini berciuman dengan bibir keritingmu! Eew... Tidak level!"

"Aish! Kau ini!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja menganiaya kepala Changmin kalau saja Changmin tak cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lapangan.

.

Seperti biasa, team basket SMA Dongju menang telak atas pertandingannya.

Di antara teman-temannya yang tengah bersorak merayakan kemenangan mereka, Changmin memandang ke seluruh bangku penonton.

Tidak ada Kyuhyun di sana.

Dan rasanya... Ia kecewa.

"!" Changmin tersentak dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Apa?! Ia kecewa karena Kyuhyun tak menonton pertandingannya?!

'Ada apa denganmu, Shim Changmin? Apakah ini juga termasuk efek samping dari air minum aneh itu?'

"Yeorobun, aku mau ke UKS saja. Kurasa aku butuh istirahat." ucapnya pada yang lain.

"Ah, ne! Kau butuh istirahat, Kapten!"

"Baiklah! Aku duluan!"

Changmin berjalan dengan gontai ke UKS sekolah. Efek dari rasa lelahnya dan sebersit rasa kecewa yang masih terasa di hatinya –mungkin.

Sampai di UKS, segera direbahkannya tubuh tingginya itu di ranjang, setelah sebelumnya menyapa Ryeowook sang dokter jaga.

Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang paling pojok, tak lupa menutup tirai di sampingnya. Ia butuh privasi dan ketenangan saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian kedua kelopak matanya mulai menutup. Diikuti hembusan nafas pelan dan teratur.

"Ryeowook uisanim, aku butuh obat penghilang rasa pusing. Apakah ada?"

"Ah, tentu saja ada, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau ambil sendiri saja di tempat obat biasanya. Kali ini siapa yang sakit, hm?"

"Junsu-ie..." Kyuhyun, menjawab sambil berjalan ke arah tempat obat di bagian yang paling ujung.

"Hmm... Obat penghilang rasa pusing..." gumamnya. Tatapannya menelusuri satu persatu label obat yang ada di sana.

"Ah! Ketemu!" pekiknya –dengan berbisik– setelah menemukan obat yang dicarinya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan akan mulai melangkah, kalau saja ujung matanya melihat seseorang yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Ia melangkah mendekat pada orang itu. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk sebaris senyuman tipis.

"Hey, kudengar kau menang telak lagi hari ini."

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah orang tersebut, Changmin, sedikit lama dan dalam. Entah mengapa dirasakannya organ penunjang hidupnya berdegup lebih kencang dari normal.

Dan sesaat kemudian bibir merahnya telah mendarat sempurna di bibir tebal milik Changmin. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kapten!" bisiknya pelan sebelum pergi dari sana.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, kedua iris hitam itu terlihat setelah bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat. Jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh bibirnya perlahan.

Tadi itu, terasa lembut.

Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya yang kini ia letakkan di atas dahi. Berusaha menetralkan aliran darahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir begitu cepat.

.

To Be Continued~

.

Chapter dua datang! :D

Hehehe... upadatenya lama ya? Mianhae, readerdeul! Habisnya JejeKyu disibukkan dengan acara silaturahmi –plus nyari angpao– ke rumah saudara ._.v Jadinya baru bisa update hari ini...

Bagaimana chapter dua-nya? Yang ini lebih panjang, 17 page Ms. Word -_- Mengecewakan kah? Semoga saja tidak T.T

Dan gomawo untuk reviewer di chap. satu kemarin! Love you so much!

Ini balasan review untuk kalian^^ :

**Changmin loppie** : ya lucu-lah... ChangKyu gitu,,, :3 ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**KimYcha Kyuu** : he'em! bersatu dalam sebuah couple bernama ChangKyu!

**SeenaPark** : ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**bee Kuikui** : hahaha! gomawo sudah mereview-minta-dilanjut!^^

**FiWonKyu0201** : iya nih! semua yang ada disini memang gak jelas semua! *kabuurrr* ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**CHyun** : ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Yuuka Shim** : iya! seru! apalagi nontonnya sambil makan popcorn! XD Bias JejeKyu bukan Changmin, tapi JejeKyu akan tetap membakar Yuu! :P ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Blackyuline** : sekarang udah nggak penasaran, kan? kekeke... dan biarlah Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa Changmin lah pelakunya! XD ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Raina94** : ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**rikha-chan** : kan JejeKyu adalah seorang pelawak di bidang perfanfict-an *apadeh -_-* ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**aninkyuelf** : yang terjadi pada ChangKyu sudah diketahui di kan? hahaha... ne, gomawo. ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**frosyita** : sama kayak JejeKyu dong! *plak!*

**rdhanar31** : ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**kyunda chan** : jerapah afrika paling kece sedunia! XD ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Kyunie ima** : gomawo, ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Nony** : di chapter ini efeknya sudah keliatan kok! kekeke...

**ratnasparkyu** : tom yang jadi siapa? jerry yang jadi siapa? :P

**Jmhyewon** : di chap. ini udah ada banyak ChangKyu moment nya! ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**yoo** : mian, klo JejeKyu updatenya lama T.T ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**wonkyufa** : hahaha! ya! mereka terikat satu sama lain! *senyum evil* ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Maknaelovers** : yeah, air ajaib bikinannya Hyukjae... -_- nempel terus kayak perangko! wkwkwkw... ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**MySuperWon407** : penasaran tingkat tiangMin? XD ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**Kyuhyuk07** : ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**ShiXian Choi** : di chap. ini udah banyak moment ChangKyu nya kan? Sebenernya sih FF ChangKyu gak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi sekarang udah mulai jarang ada yang buat. Maka dari itu, mari kita lestarikan FF CHANGKYU! :D ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

**chandola** : iya, nih. tumben JejeKyu punya ide bagus -_-+

**somepeople** : mungkin udah full chapter one kali ya? tau deh! XD *plakduaghbugh!* ne, ini sudah dilanjut!^^

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review ne?!^^**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Bonded By Food

Pairing : **ChangKyu**, EunHae, dll (akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita)

Rate : T

Genre : BoysLove, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy

Lenght : Chapter

Summary : Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu saja bertengkar. Hingga kemudian mereka meminum Love Me, air mineral ajaib yang membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam, menahan malu dan kesal.

Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Menciumnya?

Mencium seorang Shim Changmin?

Dengan bibir menawannya yang masih perawan(?)?!

What. The.!

Hanya saja... rasanya... seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat hatinya menghangat dan detak jantungnya menggila ketika ia melihat wajah rupawan seorang Shim Changmin, dan kemudian berakhir pada...

Ugh, mengingatnya membuat pipinya terasa semakin panas.

'Apakah aku terkena efek samping dari air mineral itu? Sial! Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya aku sudah seperti seorang gadis saja tadi! Aish! Memalukan! Untung dia sedang tidur...'

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jonghyunie?"

"Kyu~ Pulang sekolah nanti bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tanya sang pemanggil(?), yang ternyata adalah Lee Jonghyun, salah satu sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya... berdua?"

"Ani, aku juga mengajak Sungjae dan Minhyuk!"

"Sungjae dan Minhyuk? Siapa mereka?"

"Itu... hoobae kita di kelas sepuluh. Anggota PMR yang baru..."

"Aku tidak kenal mereka."

Jonghyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tau... Memangnya selain aku, Henry, Junsu, Ryeowook uisanim, keluargamu, dan dirimu sendiri, siapa lagi yang kau kenal?! Bahkan wali kelasmu sendiripun kau tidak tau siapa namanya!"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang terasingkan." Kyuhyun facepalm.

"Memang benar begitu kok! Kau itu,kan, anti sosial! Bahkan aku ragu kau akan memiliki kekasih!"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu, Lee Jonghyun-ssi."

Jonghyun tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya. "Jadi?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengangguk kalau saja seseorang memanggil –meneriakkan lebih tepatnya– namanya.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara. Segera saja kedua matanya melebar. Astaga! Itu Changmin!

Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika Changmin menghampirinya. Ia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Changmin.

"Kudengar tadi kalian ingin makan siang bersama, apa itu benar?" tanya Changmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Maksudku, ne. Kami mau makan siang bersama. Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

Melihatnya membuat Changmin teringat pada –apa yang ia anggap– mimipinya tadi siang. Tentang Kyuhyun yang mengecup lembut bibirnya. Dan seketika semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

Changmin segera membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ehem, sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu."

"Lupa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau mengajakku makan siang bersama?!"

"Mwo?!"

"Begitu ya... Baiklah, aku akan makan siang bertiga saja, deh! Annyeong, Changmin-ssi, Kyu!"

Selepas kepergian Jonghyun, Kyuhyun segera menatap Changmin dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-maksud-dengan-aku-mengajakmu-makan-si ang-bersama-?!.

"Sebenarnya kau itu bodoh atau idiot?" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau tidak suap-suapan, kita tidak akan kenyang, bodoh!"

"Bodoh dan Idiot itu sama saja, jerapah afrika! Dan aku bukan keduanya!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Iya... Kau tidak bodoh dan idiot, tapi kau Paaa-booo...! Arra?"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, YOU DAMN GIRRAFE!" Kyuhyun menjewer telinga Changmin sampai memerah. Sedangkan Changmin memegangi tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha membebaskan telinganya, sambil terus meminta ampun.

"Aku lapar. Jja, kita makan!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah dirasanya cukup untuk membuat Changmin berhenti mengatainya.

"Uuugh... Sakit, Kyu... Rasanya telingaku hampir putus, kau tau?" Changmin mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikannya dan mulai bermonolog ria.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau makan sup jamur? Ah, nasi goreng beijing! Tapi tadi pagi aku sudah makan itu... Kurasa sapi lada hitam cukup enak!"

"Aniya! Kita makan spagetti siang ini!" Changmin menyahut.

"Shireo! Aku mau makan daging, bukan mie!" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan sushi!"

"Aniyaaa! Pokoknya aku mau makan sapi lada hitam!"

"SUSHI!"

"SAPI!"

"SUSHI!"

"Arrrgh! Kalau tidak makan sapi, aku tak akan menyuapimu! Biar saja kalau kau kelaparan!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menyuapimu! Dengan begitu kita mati kelaparan bersama-sama! Impas, kan?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau sangat sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan."

"Aish!"

Changmin menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun frustasi.  
"Jadi...?" Changmin menggantungkan ucapannya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oke... oke... kita makan sushi. Tapi kau yang traktir!"

"Sial!"

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah duduk berseberangan dengan sebuah meja di antara mereka. Di atas meja tersebut telah tersedia beberapa macam sushi yang Changmin pesan barusan.

Hawa lapar mulai menyerang keduanya. Mereka tentu tengah dalam kegiatan makan siang mereka kalau saja...

"Kau yakin ingin makan disini?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Diliriknya orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meja mereka tepat berada di tengah, dan meja-meja lainnya terisi penuh oleh pelanggan. Kalau mereka makan dengan saling menyuapi... ehm, itu terlihat... weird? awkward?

Oke, dua kata yang memiliki arti sama dengan kata Aneh.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya pelan. " I'm 100% not sure."

Keduanya menatap sushi-sushi menggairahkan itu dengan tatapan nelangsa.

"Sebaiknya sushi-nya kita bungkus saja. Kita makan di tempat lain." ucap Changmin seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tak selang lama, Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah keluar dari restoran sushi ternama itu dengan masing-masing membawa dua kantong plastik.

"Sekarang, tempat apa yang aman untuk makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya diam, berpikir. Hingga kemudian keduanya saling menatap dengan sebuah lampu imajinasi di atas kepala mereka.

"Game center!"

.

Di sebuah bilik game center, dua orang remaja tengah asyik memainkan game. Sesekali keduanya saling menyuapi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitor.

Hingga tak terasa dua jam telah terlewati. Game yang mereka mainkan pun telah selesai.

Keduanya merenggangkan tangan, melemaskan otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

Dan ketika mereka menatap satu sama lain...

"Mmmph... Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Wajahmu... hahaha!"

"Berantakan sekali! hahahaha!"

"Wajahmu seperti sampah! hahaha!"

"Bagaimana hhaha... nasi dan daging itu bisa berada disana?! hahahaa!"

Sesaat kemudian mereka mulai bisa menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Aigoo... Berantakan sekali..." Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan remah-remah di wajah Changmin. Begitu pula dengan Changmin.

Ia menyusuri kulit wajah Kyuhyun dengan sesekali membersihkan sisa sushi disana. Kulit tangannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya terpesona.

'Kulitnya benar-benar halus.'

Tangan Changmin berhenti di pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya di bibir Kyuhyun. Mengusap lembut bibir kenyal kemerahan itu. Tatapan Changmin pun tertuju pada bibir itu.

Sedangkan tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada kedua bola mata Changmin. Warnanya hitam pekat. Seolah menyedotnya masuk ke dalamnya.

Seketika ia tersadar dan langsung menarik tangannya yang masih berda di wajah Changmin. Membuat Changmin ikut menarik tangannya.

Changmin berdehem, kemudian berkata. "Sodah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil membersihkan sampah makanan yang berserakan di bilik mereka.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eh? Dikunci?" gumamnya ketika dirasanya pintu rumahnya tak dapat terbuka.

Segera saja diambilnya kunci cadangan di sebuah kotak kecil di belakang kotak surat dan membuka pintu dengan kunci itu.

Terbuka.

"Aku pulang..." Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong.

Ia melihat sebuah kertas di atas meja makan. Dibacanya catatan di kertas itu.

_Kyu~ Umma dan Appa pergi sebentar ke rumah Haraboji. Halmonie sedang sakit. Mungkin kami akan pulang besok sore. Dan Ahra sedang menginap di rumah Taeyeon malam ini. Dia bilang akan kembali besok malam. Umma tidak sempat masak, jadi kau beli makanan di kedai ujung jalan saja ne! Di kulkas juga masih ada dua cup ramyun. Kau bisa memasaknya._

_P.S : Kami menyayangimu!_

_P.S.S : Jangan menghancurkan dapur! _

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali kertas itu di meja. Lalu melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tanpa ada niatan mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Ia mendesah pelan.

Sebulan ini ia akan terus terikat dengan Changmin. Dengan makan sambil saling menyuapi.

Hahaha... Gila.

Bagaimana kalau seandainya Changmin meninggalkannya, atau sebaliknya?

Hanya sebulan. Dua puluh delapan hari atau... –untuk bulan ini– tiga puluh hari. Ini akan mudah bila tak ada masalah berarti yang terjadi.

Ia harap begitu.

Soal Changmin...

Namja jerapah itu tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya ia juga gamer, sama seperti dirinya.

"Hoahm..."

Kedua matanya mulai terasa berat. Dan ia pun tertidur.

.

"Hyung, aku pergi sebentar ke minimarket!"

Changmin mengerang pelan, lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan guling.

Kruyuk...

Oh... Berbunyi lagi...

"Shit!"

Changmin berusaha menahan laparnya walaupun perutnya sedaritadi berbunyi minta diisi.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Lagi, erangan kesal keluar dari mulut Changmin.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Kruyuk...

Lengkaplah sudah!

Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak. Dilihatnya jam dinding berbentuk burger miliknya. Satu jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka 7 dan satu jarum panjang lainnya menunjuk ke arah angka 8. (Tidak ada jarum penunjuk detik!)

Ia berjalan menuju toilet, mencuci wajahnya di washtafel.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Ck!" Dengan sedikit cepat ia berjalan guna membukakan pintu.

Cklek.

"Aku sampai berlumut karena menunggumu membukakan pintu, jerapah afrika!" ucap sang tamu –Kyuhyun– dengan empat siku-siku di pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Changmin, lalu menguap lebar.

"Makan. Aku mau makan. Aku lapar."

"Percuma kau datang kesini. Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi, dan tidak ada makanan di rumah."

"Kita bisa memesan makanan."

"Siapa yang akan bayar?"

"Kau."

Kini empat siku-siku tadi berpindah ke pelipis Changmin.

"Baiklah. Masuklah dulu. Aku akan pesan papperoni." ucap Changmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Aaaah~ terdengar lezat!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

Terdengar suara kunyahan berasal dari sebuah kamar di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Shim. Tepatnya dari dua buah mulut dua orang namja di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Memangnya orang tua mu kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari memasukkan potongan papperoni ke mulut Changmin.

Changmin membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Kyuhyun lalu menjawab. "Bekerja."

"Jadi kau sendirian?" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Changmin menyuapkan papperoni ke mulutnya.

"Ani. Ada namsaengku juga disini. Tapi dia sedang pergi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Diambilnya sepotong papperoni lagi dan akan menyuapkannya kepada Changmin. Namun mendengar ponsel Changmin berbunyi, disimpannya kembali papperoni itu.

Changmin segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah smartphone merk Samsung keluaran terbaru.

Cepat-cepat ia beranjak keluar kamar dan menerima panggilan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sekotak papperoni yang tersisa. Masih lumayan banyak. Rasanya ia belum puas.

"Cepatlah kembali." gumamnya.

Tak selang lama pintu kamar kembali terbuka.

"Hyung! kenapa kau tidak mem-"

Seseorang yang membuka pintu – itu bukan Changmin- terdiam mendapati orang asing berada di kamar hyungnya. Terlebih orang ini... manis.

"Nuguya?" tanya orang itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Nuguya?"

"Aku pemilik rumah ini. Kau siapa?"

"Aku temannya Changmin. Kau adiknya?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Orang itu mengangguk, lalu melangkah memasuki kamar Changmin. "Ne, Shim Minho imnida."

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di karpet bulu berwarna merah maroon.

"Dan kau?"

"Kyuhyun imnida." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Selanjutnya Minho tersenyum lebar. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyuhyunie hyung!"

.

"Ne, Umma. Nan arraso. Aku dan Minho sudah cukup besar untuk tinggal di rumah sendirian."

"..."

"Ne... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Umma. Saranghae."

Klik.

Changmin tersenyum setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan sang Umma terputus.

"Selama ada uang mengalir di kartu ATM, aku pasti akan bisa bertahan hidup."

Kriet...!

Changmin menoleh dengan cepat. Rasa-rasanya ia tadi mendengar sebuah suara. Dan sepertinya berasal dari ruang makan. Maka kesanalah Changmin melangkahkan kakinya.

"Minho-ya? Kau kah itu?" tanya Cahngmin pelan.

Sesampainya di sana, dilihatnya jendela ruang makan dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

'Seingatku semua jendela sudah kututup.' pikirnya heran.

Didekatinya jendela tersebut sembari berpikir bahwa mungkin ia lupa menutup jendela yang satu ini. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Dahan-dahan pepohonan nampak bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamar setelah menutup jendela tersebut. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang namja di kamarnya. Terlebih orang tersebut saat ini tengah memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau kembali, Minho-ya?"

"Kurasa lima menit yang lalu." jawab orang itu –Shim Minho– tanpa melepaskan pegangannnya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya. "Hmm... Lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Minho bilang dia bisa mengetahui jodohku di masa depan nanti!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Terlihat excited.

'Dia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku.' batin Changmin.

"Ck, kau bodoh kalau mempercayainya, Kyu."

"Dan aku akan lebih bodoh kalau mempercayaimu." balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Terserah padamu saja!"

Minho hanya tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara dua namja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang mata tengah menatap padanya dengan intens dari jendela kamar. Ia pun menoleh untuk memastikannya. Namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah gelap.

'Mungkin... hanya persaanku saja.'

.

"_Dia milikku. Dan tak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku."_

.

TBC~

Hohoho... JejeKyu kembali bersama chapter tigaaaa...! BTW, apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan FF sugaje (super ga' jelas) ini? JejeKyu harap sih masih ada...

Dan kira-kira siapakah yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sebelum TBC itu? *sok misterius*

JejeKyu meminta maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam atas keterlamaan dalam mepublish BBF... (huahahaha... bahasanya sok formal XD) JejeKyu juga minta maaf karena chap. 2 kemarin banyak kekurangannya (Gomawo untuk saran dan kritiknya) Intinya : JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO, READERDEUL...! m(_ _)m Maafkan ketidakprofesionalan JejeKyu... Semoga chap.3 kali ini tidak mengecewakan...

Dan ini adalah balasan review untuk readerdul tercintaaa... :*

**yoo** : hmm... bisa jadi tuh! XD Mian, ne, klo updatenya lama T^T

**Liekyusung** : Ne, gomawo. Ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**Jmhyewon** : Setiap moment ChangKyu itu selalu so sweet ;D Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**kyukyu** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**Yuuka Shim** : tadinya sih udah nyiapin api, tapi malah dikejar badak T.T *efek film The God must be crazy* Kyu pingsan? hmm... liat dulu deh, nanti... hehehe...

**wonkyufa** : ini kan baru permulaan, jangan yang terlalu –ehm ehm– dulu deh XD Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**KyunieMin94** : hahaha... iya, makin 'mesra'... :P

**Blackyuline** : Hahaha... ngebet banget pengen bikin ChangKyu jadi tak terpisahkan :3 ayo kita lakukan! *plak

**Changmin loppie** : udah dijelasin di atas, Changmin ngerasanya kalo dia itu lagi mimpi. jadi ya... begitulah... hmm... batin mereka nggak terikat kok. kalau yang satu sakit, yang lainnya nggak ikut sakit, tapi mungkin hatinya bakal ngerasa 'sakit' *ngerti, kan, maksudnya? ;)

**Izca RizcassieYJ** : Itu karena JejeKyu suka Kyu jadi genit XD ne, dan disini ceritanya Kyu itu anggota PMR...

**Kyuhyuk07** : Kyu itu anggota PMR, dan saat itu Junsu sakit, jadi Kyu bantuin Junsu deh...

**LoveHenry** : mau di lab. Fisika, di trotoar, di panggung Caisar, bagi mereka itu tidak masalah... :D

**rikha-chan** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**Kim Eun Seob** : Gomawo udah nge-fav dan nge-follow :D Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**QyuDev178** : ne, ini kerjaan EunHae dan tentunya JejeKyu XD

**chwangxian** : Mungkin ibaratnya mereka baru dalam masa simpati, belum mencapai masa empati. *efek sosiologi*

**Augesteca** : hmm... kalau yang satu sakit, yang lainnya nggak ikut sakit, tapi mungkin hatinya bakal ngerasa 'sakit' *ngerti, kan, maksudnya? ;)

**rdhanar31** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**somepeople** : hehehe... JejeKyu juga ngerasa agak kecepetan, tapi berhubung JejeKyu udah ngeri sama penunjuk jumlah page di sudut kiri Ms. Word, jadi ya... begitulah... :B mohon maafkan ketidakprofesionalan JejeKyu m(_ _)m

**Aghaaa** : JejeKyu suka kalau banyak saran dan kritik seperti ini . JejeKyu juga ngerasa klo alurnya agak kecepetan. missing word-nya akibat dari setelah tanda titik nggak dikasih spasi, jadi banyak yang ngilang deh. 30 meternya typo, seharusnya 300 meter. masih terlalu dekat? hehehe... rumah Kyu memang deket sekolah. huhuhu... mianhae, chap. 2 banyak banget kekurangannya... T^T

**Maknaelovers** : hehehe... itu adalah keagresifan yang berasal dari hati Kyu yang terdalam. *wew*

**Nony** : Tom and Jerry yang super rupawan :D

**chandola** : Hahaha...malah jadi inget drama naughty kiss *oke, ini gak nyambung -_-

**eunmie sung** : Dan memang 'Kyu HARUS mau sama Chwang'!

**Kuikui** : kalau ada kissu-kissu pasti seneng XD

**SeenaPark** : terinspirasi dari fakta bahwa 'manusia tidak dapat hidup tanpa makan' dan secara tidak langsung juga berarti 'Kyu tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chwang.' XD Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**Evil Cho** : JejeKyu juga ngerasa klo agak kecepetan T^T Sip! Frekuensi berantemnya gak akan dikurangi kok!

**AinesHMJ** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**kyunda chan** : danang n darto? siapa tuh? XD Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**MySuperWon407 **: Hyuk itu penyihir. dan gomawo sudah review dobel :D

**heyoyo** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**riekyumidwife** : Seneng deh, bisa bikin ngakak. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**Park Sang Kyung** : Kyu jadi uke kok. JejeKyu gak bakal ngerestuin si Kyu jadi seme! Ne, disini couple-nya EunHae, bukan HaeHyuk. gomawo sudah mau menerima EunHae. :D

**Han Eunkyo** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

**Regina Moccha Leonarista** : Wkwkwkw... Kalau nyata, ya silahkan aja dicoba XD siapa tau emang jodoh!

**Guest **: Gomawo :D

**KyuRin** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok!^^

.

**LAST...**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
